Warm Me Up Before Tomorrow
by Loki Lyesmith
Summary: Les nuits sont chaudes au Wakanda, et demain Bucky retrouvera les bras glacés du tube de cryogénisation. Alors avant, il s'étouffe à en mourir dans ceux de Steve.


_Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'écrirais du stucky, j'y aurais jamais cru. Fervante admiratrice de l'ironfrost et facilement irritée par la présence des pectoraux patriotiques du Cap', c'était un petit défi de me lancer dans cet OS, si petit soit-il. Mais c'est l'anniversaire d'une amie et j'ai voulu lui offrir ce petit instant de douceur entre ces deux reliques du XXe siècle que sont Bucky et Steve. Mon don est l'écriture, et cette histoire est pour toi (que celui ou celle qui a la référence vienne me faire un bisou dans les reviews). J'espère que vous aimerez, surtout toi dont c'est l'anniversaire. Je sais que tu feras des bruits bizarre en la lisant. Je le SAIS._

 _P.S : j'ai écrit cette histoire en écoutant You're the One That I Want de Lo Fang. Vous pouvez l'écouter durant votre lecture, elle est vachement bien. Ou pas hein, vous faites comme vous voulez._

Les nuits sont chaudes au Wakanda.

En journée, le dôme régule la température en filtrant les rayons du soleil, mais il retient aussi la chaleur bien après la nuit tombée. Toute la ville garde les fenêtres ouvertes pour profiter du moindre courant d'air. Les draps sont légers et les corps moites. Ce n'est pas un temps qui se prête aux émois de la chair, mais dans l'une des suites du palais réservées aux invités, il y a deux hommes qui s'entremêlent, serrés l'un contre l'autre de toute la force de leurs bras afin d'essayer de combler le vide profond qu'a laissé le manque dans leurs poitrines. C'est la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années qu'ils partagent un lit. C'est la première fois depuis que Steve a retrouvé Bucky après l'avoir cru mort tant de temps qu'ils peuvent se laisser aller au rythme de leurs caresses. Après toutes ces batailles qui les ont opposées, ils s'assomment à coups de baisers. Ça leur fait presque mal, à l'un parce qu'il a été privé depuis si longtemps de contact humain qu'il a comme perdu la capacité d'y prendre du plaisir, et l'autre parce qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir ces yeux, cette bouche, ce corps qui avaient une fois été le centre de son univers. Un univers qui s'était écroulé à bord d'un train en Europe.

Demain, il faudra se quitter à nouveau, parce que Bucky ne peut pas vivre tant que le Soldat de l'Hiver fait toujours partie de lui. Et Steve sait qu'il ne peut pas le forcer à rester avec lui, peu importe à quel point il en a envie. Quelques mots peuvent le transformer en machine à tuer, et il a déjà trop tué. Demain, Bucky fermera les yeux pour sombrer dans le sommeil froid de la cryogénisation, jusqu'à ce que Shuri et les autres scientifiques du Wakanda trouvent une solution pour le ramener, lui, et pas le Soldat de 'l'Hiver et sa détermination meurtrière. Ni lui ni Steve ne se font d'illusions : même si il guérissait un jour, il ne sera jamais plus le James Buchanan Barnes de Brooklyn qu'il était il y a plus de 70 ans. Mais il ne vivra plus dans la peur constante d'être utilisé à nouveau pour détruire des vies.

Demain, il faudra se dire au revoir à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci ils ont le temps de le faire convenablement. Ils ne sont plus dans la précipitation de la guerre, sales, fatigués et entourés d'autres soldats tout aussi sales et fatigués, fébriles dans l'attente de leurs ordres, trop proches de la mort pour en avoir encore peur.

Ce soir ils ont leur chambre à eux et le silence de la nuit pour tout se dire. Tout. Les années loin l'un de l'autre, et la tristesse, et le manque, et la peur, et oh comme je n'espérais plus te revoir un jour, encore moins te serrer dans mes bras à nouveau.

Bucky a laissé l'arme qui lui sert de bras au sol, parce que le froid et le métal n'ont rien à faire entre eux cette nuit. Au début Steve évitait l'épaule amputée de son ami, la peau cicatricielle trop rose, trop fine, qui ressemble à une accusation. Tu as accepté de participer au projet, accepté de te faire injecter un sérum dont tu ne savais rien, pour être son égal, pour enfin le protéger comme il l'a fait avec toi depuis toujours. Et lorsqu'il en a eu besoin, lorsque sa main s'est tendue vers la tienne dans un dernier réflexe, tu n'as fait que le regarder t'échapper, sa vie glissant entre tes doigts. Pas assez rapide. Pas assez fort. Jamais assez fort.

Mais Bucky, avec patience, chasse les pensées de sa tête. Ça prend du temps, mais ce soir, enfin, ils peuvent se le permettre. Maintenant Steve trace avec douceur des chemins d'amour là où le bras qu'il n'avait pas pu attraper à temps s'était un jour trouvé.

Bucky, lui, découvre le corps parfait de son ami, qu'il n'a pu qu'entre-apercevoir depuis toute cette histoire de sérum, entre deux missions, derrière les parois trop fines d'une tente ou sur un lit de camp instable, le siècle dernier, lorsque le monde avait encore un sens. Ils ont arrêté de parler depuis un moment. Ils ne font même pas l'amour : ils l'ont fait plus tôt dans la journée, avec force et violence et besoin. Ça les a à peine soulagés, et ce soir ils veulent seulement réapprendre à se connaître, avec leurs nouvelles cicatrices, leurs nouvelles zones sensibles. Bucky frotte un peu la barbe naissante de Steve. Steve suit avec la pulpe de son pouce la courbe du sourcil de Bucky.

Ils ne dorment pas du tout cette nuit-là. Steve veut profiter de chaque seconde qu'il leur reste, et Bucky dit avec un rire amer qu'il aura bien le temps de dormir lorsqu'il sera à nouveau dans la glace. Quand le jour se lève, ils font l'amour encore une fois, avec lenteur et un peu de désespoir, quand auront-ils droit à autre chose que des dernières fois, des au revoir, des séparations ? Quand on t'aura guéri, quand j'aurais réglé les choses avec Stark, quand nous ne serons plus des criminels recherchés dans le monde entier, tu verras, on achètera un appartement, peut-être que notre ancien immeuble est toujours debout, on pourrait y retourner. Ah non, c'est vrai qu'il était minuscule et pourri. Et puis on pourrait avoir une vraie chambre pour nous deux cette fois. Les gens ne pensent plus comme avant. Plus rien ne viendra nous empêcher d'être ensemble. Oh bien sûr il y aura quelques super vilains à combattre, quelques fins du mondes, mais ça ira.


End file.
